


Words I should have said.

by china_nightingale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, qwc prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: I had so much that I wanted to say.From the prompt: 15 minutes, 200 words exactly, “Words I should have said."I was really proud of what I came up with and so I figured I would share it.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Words I should have said.

I stood facing him, looking into those endless blue eyes, and I had so much that I wanted to say.

I wanted to tell him that when he first touched me, I craved it so badly that I had to immediately deny it else everyone would know.

I wanted to tell him that I played pieces wrong purposefully, just to see whether he’d be listening close enough to be distracted into an argument with me.

I wanted to tell him that I regretted the way I acted the morning after our first night together, and that instead of acting out of my own fears I should have been reassuring him against his.

I wanted to tell him that every time I walked through stinging nettles I had to physically resist the urge to scream my name - his name - into the woods or the fields or the mountains.

I wanted to tell him that on the anniversary of our last night in Rome, I would stay up until the sun rose and drink wine and read poetry and think of him.

Instead of saying any of these things, I looked into his eyes and I smiled and simply said, “I do.”


End file.
